Bluebird
by J1210
Summary: "Welcome Aqua, to your new home. The Land of Departure." A series of oneshots following Aqua's early and later days in the Land of Departure.
1. Bluebird

**I bought Birth by Sleep the day it came out and loved it. I played through Aqua's scenario first, and she has easily become my favorite character in the Kingdom Hearts franchise. I was inspired to write this once I began playing through Ven's storyline and saw the dreams of all three Keyblade wielders, but this mainly focuses on Aqua's dream. I hope you enjoy; please review, everyone counts. **

_**Bluebird**_

"Aqua!" a woman's voice sounded. Her hands falling upon her waist in frustration, she looked at her daughter. "You did it again." The blue haired woman looked at her kitchen wall which was left in a black ashy paste. Her mother was furious. The young mother sighed. "Aqua, sweetie, I told you. NO MAGIC IN THE HOUSE!"

"Take it easy, dear." Aqua's father approached, rubbing his hand through his black hair. He looked at the wall, stressed, but smiled at his daughter. Giving a reassuring, smile he looked to his still tufted wife. "Accidents happen. She just hasn't gotten a full grip on her magic yet."

"But sweetie that's the fourth set of wallpaper she's gone through." Her mother retorted. "Can't we just bar her from using them completely? It's destroying my home."

The little girl's father looked down on his daughter. "Aqua sweetie, your mother doesn't want you using magic in the house."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She murmured a bit embarrassed. "I promise I won't anymore."

Her father ruffled her hair. "Good girl." As he walked off, Aqua began to hear her mother complaining more. She saw the shadowy figures of her parents in the foyer. Soon the muffled voices turned into an argument. And it culminated with her father storming into the kitchen. He looked down and saw the distressed look on his daughter's face. "Aqua, go play with your friends across the street; Mommy wants to talk with me."

"O... okay." she murmured hesitantly as her father opened the door for her. She skipped outside onto the stone streets. She sighed and kicked a rock. Looking over across the streets, she saw children playing with one another happily. Aqua smiled weakly and headed towards them. Once the children caught sight of her, they backed away. "Hello." Aqua waved weakly.

"Get away!" One of them yelled, tossing a toy at her. Aqua nimbly dodged, but only to get hit in the face by a Lighting McQueen toy car. The girl held her bleeding nose and tears began to stream from her eyes. "Stay away, you freak!" The boy yelled again.

Aqua looked up with wet, bloodshot eyes. "Why... why'd you do that!" She wailed, her fists freezing into a cold icy crisp. She sniffed and wiped her bloodied nose.

A door slammed open as a mother popped her head out; her eyes widened as she caught sight of Aqua. "Get away from that girl! You two get in the house now." She pushed her two children in the house, looking anxiously at the blue haired girl. She entered her home casting, one last glance and slammed the door closed. Her disclosed voice could be heard from the doorway. "I don't ever want you kids going near that girl again! Do you understand me!"

Aqua puffed her cheeks out. Her face turning red, she wasn't some kind of monster. The young girl didn't understand why her mother, why people treated her this way. Her heart twisted. She felt anger, contempt for the way she had been cheated. All she was trying to do was make friends. Aqua yelled. "You're the freak!" And in an instant the house set aflame in front of her eyes.

"Aqua!" Her mother wailed behind her. "What have you done!" She shook her child's shoulders, her eyes splurging out tears.

"It... it wasn't me, Mommy. I swear." she stuttered.

Her father only stared, his mouth ajar, as the family whom inhabit the home ran out in horror. "Aqua, go to your room." He murmured.

There was such an unreadable look in her father's eyes that she couldn't help, but obey.

All night, Aqua lay in her bed hearing her parents argue with the neighbors from across the street. And soon, the little girl thought she heard a glass break. Finally summing up the courage, she snuck onto the staircase and caught view of the living room. In it was a man she had never seen before. He had long black hair which was tied into a spiky ponytail. He looked up at the staircase and smiled. "Hello there, Aqua."

Aqua hid her face from the man.

"It's alright, sweetie, come on down." Aqua's father called. "This man would like to meet you."

Aqua hesitantly walked downstairs and came face to face with the man. "I sense a great power within you, young one." He touched her hair. "There is a very strong light and I sense so little darkness. You are quite interesting. Yes, I have a feeling that you might be one of the special few."

"Special few?" Aqua's mother murmured. "What do you mean?"

"Your daughter possesses a great amount of power; that if taught correctly could use this power for the greater good. You see, I am Master Eraqus, a Keyblade Master from the Land of Departure. I am like Aqua; I, to posses some of the special abilities that she has pertained. I believe Aqua to might be a Keyblade wielder. Considering I believe one of our other Keyblade Masters to already have performed the ceremony upon her."

"And what does that mean?" Her mother looked at her daughter uncertain.

"Aqua could learn to control her abilities." He stated. "Let me take her to the castle in the Mts., and there I shall train her alongside the other chosen few. There I will be able to discover if she is truly a Keyblade Master. There she will make friends like herself, master her abilities, and be raised."

"Absolutely not!" Her mother slammed her fists on the table. "I shall not let some stranger walk into our home and take my daughter."

"Wait dear." Her father raised her hand. He whispered something in her ear, garnering gasps from the mother, but still nods of approval. Finally her father gave an exasperated sigh. "Will we ever be able to see her again?"

Master Eraqus gave a short nod. "Once Aqua masters her abilities and is deemed Keyblade Master, she may leave the Castle as she pleases. Furthering her research of her abilities or returning to a humble life."

Aqua looked at her parents, hoping they wouldn't send her away.

"Okay." Her mother said hesitantly.

Master Eraqus's eyes brightened. "Very well then. Aqua, why don't you go and wait outside near the carriage."

"W-won't she need any clothes?" Her mother stuttered abruptly.

The master merely shook his head. "She needs no worldly possessions. We have all she needs at the castle."

"Well I do want her to have this." Her father handed his daughter a picture frame with the three of them together. "Don't ever forget. We're always with you." The little girl cried, hugging her mother and father. With sorrowful goodbyes began her way to her new life, in the Land of Departure.


	2. The Land of Departure

**Okies guys I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I wanted to see how many people would like Bluebird so far and I was quite surprised to say the least. Anyway I hope you enjoy the second chapter and will hopefully review like you did for the first. Also I'd like to thank NorthsideOtaku for beta reading this chapter... well being the first to review. I apoligize... don't kill me! So without further delay enjoy chap two of Bluebird!**

_**Bluebird**_

_**Chapter 2: The Land of Departure**_

Aqua stared in disbelief at what lie before her. A huge castle filled with evergreen grasses and endless gardens. The rosemary bushes, lily flowers, and tulips hanging from the verandas across the castle. And no t only was there a castle, a bridge across lead to the training grounds. Master Eraqus also told Aqua all she needed to know about the castle. He had told her that he had inherited it from his Master along with his old companion Master Xehanort. Thought that Xehanort wished to seek out other worlds and keep them in check he let Eraqus keep the holy Kingdom.

The little girl was amazed with what Eraqus had obtained. Birds sang, washing themselves in the crystal blue pools. Looking clean and refreshing, the water invited Aqua over to come and take a drink. The sun never shown too bright or to dim, a perfect weather always around it. She had never seen such beautiful land especially not in the town which she had come from. The small town, that was only outside of the mountains in which the gorgeous Oasis was hidden.

A warm hand came on the girl's shoulder. She looked up to see Master Eraqus's face. He had a look of nostalgia in his eyes, as if happy to be home from a long journey. In a warm gesture he spreaded his hand out towards his prize castle, as if presenting her with a million munny. "Aqua I welcome you to my humble abode. A place where we are able to be safe from the dangers of the outside world, where one will not ridicule you because of your gift. I welcome you to the Land of Departure.

Aqua dropped her bag and ran up the stairs in wonder. She ran her tiny fingers across the marble architecture, savoring the sleek feel of the marble walls. "It's so beautiful Master Eraqus. I can't believe a place like this even exists." She looked back at the man, eager for him to show her more wonders of the tower.

"You'll be surprised what wonders this world holds Aqua. Even beyond this world wonders lay hidden deep within the vacuums of the darkness." Master Eraqus walked forward as Aqua followed behind curiously. They ran into a woman with neck length brown hair. She wore a short cut skirt and an open shirt revealing her belly button. Aqua wasn't sure who this woman was. "Ashelia," Master Eraqus greeted. "What are you still doing her? Shouldn't you be training the apprentices in magic?"

"I was just heading over there right now Master Eraqus." Ashe bowed to him in respect. "I apologize I got distracted." She said biting her lip again.

Master Eraqus put his hand under his chin. "Be wary of your romance Princess. A Keybearer's life is not easy for one to carry. Make sure you let Firion know this as well, him being just made a Master. I wouldn't' want to push your assessment back as I did with his."

Ashe looking embarrassed at the Master for being caught so quickly bowed again. "I'm sorry; I will let him know Master Eraqus." Ashe ran off to take care of her duties in training the children.

Aqua stare at her as she ran off than turn to Master Eraqus. "She's a Princess?"

Master Eraqus looked surprised, but nodded. "Indeed, she is. Ashelia came from the far away Kingdom of Dalmasca. For you see her family has possessed the power of the Keyblade for centuries and passes it down to each first born son, but since the King bear no son there was a conflict. They held a contest to see who would wield the blade, but Ashelia disguise herself as a boy and won. The King did not like this and stated she could never be a wielder. I settled this conflict by stating to let Ashelia wield the Keyblade since she has the most prowess as a warrior. So she was left in my hands and now is the most adept apprentice in magic and sword play. She will become a Master very soon."

"So there's more than one Master?" Aqua looked.

"Very much so, though there are only currently four here at the castle as we speak. Including myself, Firion, Shanttoto, and Xehanort. Though Master Xehanort is only here for the time being. Besides that Ashelia will be our fifth very soon."

Aqua felt envious already. She was suspected to be one of the chosen few. The girl prayed that she be able to wield a Keyblade and become a Master so she could return home to her parents. And hopefully they could accept her, and the neighborhood kids as well could to.

"Aqua." Master Xehanort cut through her thoughts. "I have some very important business to attend to so I must go speak with the other Masters. Feel free to explore the castle as you wish. I just ask you do not leave the castle grounds. It is very unsafe for you out there and I cannot afford to lose my newset apprentice."

Aqua nodded. "I understand Master Xehanort."

The old Master patted the blue haired girl on the head and set out to look for the other Masters for they're meeting. Aqua on the other hand went exploring. She scowered the halls. She quickly found her bedroom dropping off her belongins there she rushed off to find the huge waterfall. The cascading water hitting the shiny stones made her eyes widen with awe.

Next she headed into the kitchen where she met a kind girl by the name of Serah. She wasn't a Keyblade Master, but a cook for the other students. She had her pink hair tied in a ponytail across her shoulder. She was very kind to Aqua letting her have a taste of the chocalate cake that she was cooking.

Next she headed into the meeting room on accicdent where she got scolded by Master Shanttoto on how she should knock before she entered rooms, but not only that, but posture as well. Firion and Eraqus could only laugh with humor as Shanttoto began to scold them on not to make her look like a fool while she was talking to a student. Master Xehanort only gave Aqua a strange look in his eyes, but one that also garnered a hint of amusement.

After she was satisfied that she had looked at every nook and crany of the huge fortress. The girl went to the training grounds and saw Ashe teaching the smaller apprentices the fire spell. The girl looked in wonder as she saw the spell the erupted her neighbors house into flames. She balled her fists with a determination and headed on out into the field, but a tight grip wrapped around her wrist. "Your not aloud to be here! Who are you!"

* * *

**There you guys go, please review, everyone counts!**


	3. Terra

**Darkness done as of late, but starting today I will make no promises, but I will at least attempt to update twice a week on this oneshot series. As you know last time, Terra and Aqua meet each other in the thick bushes of the Land of Departure. We shall initially continue from there. This chapter may be smaller than others. I want to keep the limit on chapters at least 1,000-1,500 words. I would like to thank my beta reader, NorthsideOtaku! I really appreciate her reviewing this chapter, and I lover her very much!**

_**Bluebird**_

_**Chapter 3: Terra**_

"Who are you?" Terra demanded to know, tugging on the girl's arm. He had never seen this girl around the school grounds before. The boy was weary of strangers and had learned to beware of anyone trespassing on the sacred lands soil. He pulled her off her feet and forced her to look into his burning amber eyes. "Answer me!"

"Let go!" Aqua squeaked, pushing away from Terra. She kicked Terra in the ankle, but the boy's strong grip did not waver. In disparity, she felt heat beginning to radiate from her skin. Her eyes widened as flames burn brim from her pale white skin.

Terra let go in fear as he saw the girl stumble back. "Wh…what?"

The other student's took notice and began to trek over to the girl. Ashe was leading the small group to where she saw Aqua flailing around her arm ablaze. The princess chuckled slightly at Aqua's wild demeanor as she tried to put the flame out. She approached her hand. "Just calm down Aqua and let me see your arm."

Relief flushed over the blue haired girl when she had heard Ashe's voice. She held out her arm, which didn't burn at all, but she still didn't like that fact that it was on fire.

Ashe touched Aqua's arm cautiously hoping that the child had enough control over her magic, that it wouldn't harm her. She clasped her hands over the burning arm and slowly took the flame from her arm. Ashe held out the burning flame while the other students looked in awe as she quickly extinguished the fire with the clasp of her fist.

They broke into applause.

"No, no theirs no need to clap. It was just a first level spell, but still a powerful one for a child your age." Ashe looked at the blue haired girl with interest. "I wished Master Eraqus had let you be my apprentice instead of his." She murmured with a bit of envy trailing from her voice. "I would show you how to really control your magic, not some fancy sword tricks."

Terra stood up. "She's no apprentice! She's a trespasser!"

"Oh Terra, hush." said Ashe looking annoyed.

Terra looked devastated at the fact that the older apprentice did not believe him. "She tried to attack me with that fire spell and now you're all taking her side? And there's no way that Master Eraqus would ever take a mage as his apprentice. He trains Keyblade Wielders only!" He said triumphantly. "Even if she was an apprentice, in whom she's not, she would be under a mage teacher."

Ashe looked annoyed. The boy's logic made absolutely no sense. "That's why I want her to be my apprentice, you hardhead!"

He looked to Aqua. "I don't get it? What's so special about her? It's always you kids that use magic. The Masters go so crazy for you, but they have no time for us that actually want to learn how to wield a Keyblade." Terra was furious. His knuckles turned white as he stared scornfully at Ashe and Aqua. "I knew Master Eraqus was hiding something!"

"Terra?" the Master came out to see all of Ashe's students staring with interest as Terra prepared to continue telling off Ashe. Everyone grew bleak as the man stared at his two apprentices. Aqua's arm covered in the soot and Terra's angered face. "Ashelia, may I ask what is going on here?" Eraqus walked away while Ashe skulking followed him over to the corner.

She looked back and shooed the other apprentices back to the training field.

Aqua looked sorry for the princess as she received a silent tongue lashing.

"Serve's her right." Terra muttered, walking away. "She doesn't deserve to be a Master yet. Even if she was, I still wouldn't consider her one."

"Hey!" Aqua yelled grabbing Terra's arm. "You can't say that about her, she didn't do anything to you. You should look up to her; she's one of your teachers as well. You'd be standing where she is if Master Era-" Aqua was cut off by Terra's sarcastic words.

"Master Eraqus won't know a thing!" Terra pulled his arm away. He began his way back to the castle, but looked back on the girl's furious blue eyes. "And just so you know little blue, you should mark my words. I am the Master's only apprentice! I will never see you as a fellow pupil, nor will you ever receive a Keyblade! I don't like you _Aqua _and I never will. You might as well go home while you have the chance, because I'm the one who will be gaining the Master's favor, not you."

Aqua stared, her skin burned red. Flames erupted from her arms once more as she watched Terra walk off. She heard Ashe scream her name as she ran over to her to put out the flames. In equal Eraqus's new apprentice despised Terra as well. "I'll show you… who'll really gain the Master's favor."


End file.
